Adventures in Chibi-babysitting!
by Leriku
Summary: Usagi, Hotaru, Rei, Minako and Makoto have to babysit chibi versions of the rest of the gang!


1 Adventures in Chibi babysitting  
  
It was a nice, day in Japan. Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Usagi, Raye, Hotaru, Makoto, Minako, Darien and Ami were at a party Setsuna had organized for all of them. Usagi had taken another venture into cooking and made some sort of casserole. Everyone was eating all the delicious food that Makoto and Michiru made but Usagi's casserole went untouched. "Oh, no one has eaten my casserole, they must not see it! Mamoru, eat my casserole." Usagi said to Mamoru with those big watery eyes that she uses when she wants something. Mamoru sighed and looked to everyone for help.  
  
Haruka and Setsuna decided to eat some too just to be polite. Michiru said that she was "Oh so full already and she couldn't possibly eat another bite." And then went into the kitchen and ate flour because it was the only thing left. Whilst Michiru was gone Minako sneaked some of the casserole in the flour and on Ami's plate. "Ooh, these chips are really good!" Ami said, and ate some of the casserole/chips. POOOOF! In the place of Ami, Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna stood. chibi versions of themselves.  
  
"Ka-Kawaii." said someone from the doorway.  
  
"Taiki, you think they are cute? MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA."  
  
"Yaten that is very rude."  
  
"Gom-" Yaten started to say but was tackled by a Chibi version of Haruka.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU."  
  
Yaten giggled and pushed her off.  
  
"I think that I like them better that way."  
  
The chibis started to cry.  
  
"Hey, is there food left?" Seiya asked, suddenly very hungry.  
  
"Um. just the casserole." Raye said, sweatdropping.  
  
"YEAH! We love casserole!" The Star Senshi said then leapt towards the bowl, eating it all very quickly.  
  
The others just stood there, sweatdropping. The Stars got up and stood there for a minute then POOF, they were replaced by chibi versions of themselves.  
  
Hotaru looks at her three mothers and smiled.  
  
"Ha the tide has turned! From now on you three have to clean your rooms.until they are spotless.and.buy me ICE CREAM!"  
  
The three chibis ran and hid under the table. "Hotaru-mama is very mean." Whispered Chibi-Michiru.  
  
"So, how do you think we can get them back to their normal selves?" Raye asked.  
  
Everyone stood there, pondering. "I don't know!! Ami was the smart one! None of us can think of anything!" Minako yelled.  
  
"You're right." Said Makoto, "But think on the bright side, Yaten isn't big enough to make fun of us."  
  
"Makoto-mama, I want some juice, you big fat cow." Chibi-Yaten said to Makoto.  
  
Makoto screamed and joined the three outers under the table.  
  
"So. I guess we'll have to baby-sit them until we can think of a cure." Usagi said hugging Chibi-Mamoru so hard his face was turning blue.  
  
"But. first of all, you suck at babysitting Usagi, and second, when one baby-sits one usually gets paid." Raye pointed out.  
  
"Well, now that Michiru-mama is now a little girl and she has tons and tons of money we can have that." Hotaru said, then turning to her chibi mothers "Go get your money or I'll make you sleep in the garage!"  
  
Chibi Setsuna and Chibi Michiru squeaked and ran off to their rooms, Chibi Haruka smiled and stood there.  
  
"Oh! And Haruka has lots and lots of cars.!" Usagi said, smiling diabolically.  
  
"What do cars have to do with anything Usagi?!?!?!?!?! We can't get paid in cars!" Makoto said, from underneath the coffee table.  
  
Chibi-Michiru came back, chibi arms full of. Monopoly money. "Here's your money, please don't make me sleep in the garage!" She said, eyes getting very big.  
  
"This isn't good enough you freak!!! Now, go water the dog! And. clean the cheetos!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
"But the cheetos ARE clean!" Chibi-Michiru pointed out.  
  
"No they aren't! I don't want to see a speck of cheese on them!" Hotaru yelled.  
  
"We don't have a dog."  
  
"Then. water Chibi-Haruka!" Hotaru said, laughing diabolically.  
  
"But she'll be mad at me!"  
  
"Chibi-Haruka, if you get mad at Chibi-Michiru I'll turn you into a carrot!"  
  
"Okay." Chibi-Haruka sniffed.  
  
"Chibi Haruka I'll give you a dollar if you get mad at Chibi-Michiru." Said Chibi-Setsuna.  
  
"OK."  
  
Whilst this was going on Chibi-Ami climbed onto the table.  
  
When she got on top she took the Casserole bowl and threw it at Chibi- Mamoru, Causing him to cry.  
  
"Awwww.my itty bitty little Chibi-Mamoru-chan.What's wrong?" Cooed Usagi.  
  
Chibi-Mamoru sniffed VERY loudly, and pointed to his head.  
  
"What? You don't like your hair color? That's ok. We'll dye it.blond.wait no then you would look like Chibi Haruka and I would be confused.We'll dye it GREEN!"  
  
"Green?" Makoto asked from under the table.  
  
"Where did that voice come from?" Usagi asked, sounding very confused.  
  
"Yessssssssss Where did that voice that sounds strangely like Makoto-mama come from?" Chibi-Yaten asked diabolically then ran under the coffee table. "I found you, you stupid excuse for a mother!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK!" Makoto yelled, then ran.  
  
Chibi-Taiki came up behind Chibi-Yaten. "Wait, I've got a better plan to catch this big fat Mako-chan!"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Your stupid Chibi-Taiki!"  
  
"Chibi-Yaten, that's not very polite!" Chibi-Seiya said.  
  
"Shut up Chibi-Seiya!" Chibi-Yaten yelled.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I have something listen up this one is real good you'll see!" Chibi-Taiki sang.  
  
"What is that Chibi-Taiki?"  
  
"I have nothing." He said in a confused voice.  
  
Then the Chibis got into a fight. you know. big dust cloud. the works.  
  
Chibi-Ami climbed up behind Minako and poked her. Then snuck away giggling to the bathroom where she hid behind the toilet, until she got bored and poked Minako again.  
  
"STOP IT RAYE I'M TRYING TO THINK." Minako screamed.  
  
"I.didn't do it. It was.one of the Chibis." Raye said consulting the fire.  
  
"Sure.Blame it on the Chibis."  
  
"DO NOT QUESTION THE SACRED FIRE YOU BUM."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOh I'm scared now. I made fun of Raye's only friend.Oh no wait the crows too. Or do you pay them to hang out with you?"  
  
"Don't fight." Usagi screamed. "Your upsetting my itty bitty little Chibi Mamoru-chan." She cooed.  
  
Chibi Mamoru looked annoyed with her and went off to the bathroom.where he met Chibi-Ami, who was flushing their henshin pens down the toilet.  
  
"Come to this joint often?" Chibi Mamoru asked.  
  
Chibi Ami bit him on the arm and walked away.  
  
"USAGI MAMA I'M BLEEDING! ALL MY VITAL FLUIDS ARE LEAKING OUT!" Chibi- Mamoru yelled.  
  
Usagi was there a second later, cuddling him and telling him it will be all right and she wouldn't let him die. While, at the same time she applied a Band-Aid to his bleeding arm.  
  
"Wimp." Chibi-Seiya said from the doorway.  
  
Usagi shot him a death glare and then cooed to Mamoru like a pigeon.  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
A drenched Chibi-Haruka held her dollar close. She was hiding from Hotaru, lest she become a carrot. "I must escape. but how?" She thought. then looked around. "Yes!! A car!" she thought excitedly. "yes, cars are the answer to everything! Why didn't I think of that before?" Chibi-Haruka climbed into a chibi-sized car and speedily drove away, dollar seat-belted in on the passenger side. She drove up to Chibi-Michiru who was scrubbing at some Cheetos with a toothbrush.  
  
"Hop in." She said. Chibi-Michiru smiled and was about to climb in when Chibi-Haruka pushed her down in the dirt, picked up the toothbrush, seat belted it in and speedily raced off. Chibi-Michiru started to cry and ran off to Chibi-Setsuna to help her.  
  
"And. she said hop in. and she pushed me down.. And she stole my toothbrush. and she drove off.. And now I'm all dirty!" Chibi-Michiru cried on Chibi-Setsuna's shoulder.  
  
"Hush Child."  
  
"Hey.why are you calling me child? You're the same size as me."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They sat there for three minutes in silence.  
  
"I'm.going.to go off an' paint a picture now." Chibi Michiru said uneasily.  
  
"Ok.I'll be here speedily typing away on my computer."  
  
Chibi Michiru left with a very nervous look on her face.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
The three chibi-starlight senshi were watching 'Peter Pan.'  
  
"Dude, captain Hook is cool!" said chibi-Seiya said.  
  
"Yeah." Chibi-Yaten said with admiration.  
  
Chibi-Taiki sat there, picking his nose, then flicked it at Chibi-Seiya.  
  
"Hey!" Chibi-Seiya said, disgusted.  
  
"Let's go to the tree house and be pirates!" Chibi-Yaten suggested.  
  
The others happily agreed.  
  
Ten minutes later the three were fully dressed in a pirate ensemble.  
  
"We need a hostage." Chibi-Seiya said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Then they spotted Chibi-Mamoru, drawing pictures with a stick in the mud.  
  
Chibi-Yaten threw a rock at him.  
  
It hit him on the head, knocking him out. Chibi-Seiya got some rope and tied him up.  
  
"ARRR Matey we need more hostages."  
  
Chibi-Mamoru snorted in his sleep.  
  
Yaten looked very annoyed at him and taped a piece of paper over his nose. He then found a pink marker and wrote 'Nerdy looser' on the paper.  
  
Chibi-Taiki came over. "That's not very nice." He said.  
  
Chibi-Yaten looked annoyed at him and pushed him out of the tree house.  
  
Chibi-Seiya smiled. "Very good." Chibi-Yaten smiled.  
  
"You can be the first mate."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Chibi-Seiya then climbed down the tree house ladder.  
  
Chibi-Yaten jumped.  
  
They both landed in the mud, which splashed all over. Chibi-Seiya giggled.  
  
"ARRR MATEY! Let's have a mud ball fight!" He bent over and picked up a large amount of mud. He then threw it at the house.  
  
"What was that?" A voice from inside called. "Boys?"  
  
"It's Makoto-mama!" Chibi-Yaten hissed. "Let's take her hostage too!"  
  
"OK!" Chibi-Seiya giggled. The two boys then hid in the mud and waited for the brunette to come outside.  
  
"CHIBI SEIYA?" called Makoto. "CHIBI YATEN? Chibi-Taiki, where are your brothers?"  
  
"I'm not telling!" Chibi-Taiki shook his head.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Suddenly Chibi-Seiya and Chibi-Yaten sprang out of the mud and grabbed Makoto. They dragged her up to the tree house and started tying her up next to Chibi-Mamoru.  
  
"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" Makoto yelled. Then reached for her henshin pen. "Jupiter Star Power Make- WAIT!" Makoto looked at her empty hand. "Where's my henshin pen?"  
  
Chibi-Ami chuckled maliciously from beneath the tree house.  
  
*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§  
  
To be continued! ((BA BA BUM!)) 


End file.
